Staked lights are often used to light up a pathway or landscape to and from a residence, commercial building, and any other locations where lighting up a location is desired. Current techniques for providing traditional audio speakers with pathway/landscape lighting in order to generate music or messages and other audio effects at different locations has several problems.
For example, playing music or messages from plural speakers at various locations will often lag in time between the locations where sounds are not able to be played in unison causing undesirable and non-uniform playing of music, and/or other types of audio signals, such as messages, and the like.
Additionally, the audio sounds from the different speakers often lag will result in echo effects which are undesirable to persons walking in the vicinity of the different speakers along a pathway or landscape area.
Furthermore, the audio sounds from the different speakers often lag can result in reverberation and noise effects which are undesirable to persons walking in the vicinity of the different speakers along a pathway or landscape area.
BLUETOOTH is a wireless technology standard managed by the BLUETOOTH Special Interest Group, SIG. INC. Kirkland, Wash., for exchanging data over short distances (using short-wavelength radio transmissions in the ISM (Industrial, Scientific and Medical) band from 2400-2480 MHz) which has become popular to connect several devices such as portable devices and the like with one another, overcoming some problems of synchronization. However, the inventors are not aware of any devices, systems and the like, that have been able to apply BLUETOOTH to the speakers used in pathway/landscape lights.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.